


Meeting the Parents

by Mswriter07



Series: Growing Up (but not too fast) and Growing Old [2]
Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Schmoop, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Their parents reactions to meeting all three men as a poly-amorous trio in a lifelong relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Snitches for helping to jar me back into some creative writing again. I've been trying to get back into the groove of a new college semester. This is the start of part two of my Growing Up series and will be posted as chapters this go around. I hope to have this updated at least once a week to keep things reasonable for me. 
> 
> Enjoy!

At their house in LA, Patrick looked at Pete and Ed lounging on the couch and he asked, “How would you guys feel to sort of meet all of our parents again and let them know that we’re all together?”

“So basically I will play meet the parents in Chicago and then we can fly to England you two will play meet my parents?”

“That would be the idea. I know this is an important step but we’ve been together a little over two years and I’m thinking we’re committed to each other so we might want to let all of our parents know so that if we want to show affection or whatnot than we can do so without so many closed doors when we visit.” Patrick said as he fidgeted with his fingers.

Pete looked at Patrick and said, “We just need to be able to close our bedroom doors, other than that….”

“What if I want to kiss one of you or we want to pile onto a couch like we do and it’ll take care of a lot of questions. Also we can spend the hols together and just do what we do.” Ed interrupted as he stroked Pete’s arm.

“Okay.” Pete breathed as he arched back against Ed.

Ed glanced at Patrick as he kissed the back of Pete’s neck and Patrick asked, “So I can book us tickets to Chicago and London?”

“Sure Trick.” Pete panted. Ed stopped his affections and clambered off the couch and Pete whined, “Ed….”

Ed laughed and said, “You are so easy Petey. I’m going to help Patrick find tickets then call me mum and tell her we’re coming for a visit so she can get my old room ready.”

“The room with that small bed?”

“It’s bigger now since I visit more.” Ed smirked.

“Score for us.” Pete said as he sat up on the couch.

“Well your childhood room still has twin beds.” Patrick pointed out to Pete.

“We can push those together and lay across the beds so we can all fit.” Pete frowned as he crossed his arms.

“Exactly Pete.” Patrick said as he moved over to where Pete was sitting and Pete looked up at him. Patrick gave him a quick kiss on the lips and said, “Call your mom. Let her know we’ll be visiting in the next week or so and that we’re bringing an extra guest.”

“Okay and then we’ll get back to having fun?”

Patrick bit his lip and said, “After dinner.”

Pete stuck his tongue out like he was two and said, “So you both are going to tease me all afternoon?”

“No Petey. We have work to do and you’re watching tv.” Ed said.

Pete pouted and said, “We were all watching tv.”

“Well, then call your mum and maybe I’ll blow you after when our tickets are booked.”

“That’s a bribe but I’ll call my mom.” Pete said as he picked up his phone.

“A very sexy bribe Mr. Wentz.”

Pete flipped Ed off and called his mom. Patrick and Ed went into the office and Ed pulled Patrick into his lap at the desk as they got to searching for plane tickets. Patrick pulled his own credit card out of his wallet and Ed pushed it back towards him and said, “Use my card. England’s a doozy of a flight.” He pressed a soft kiss under Patrick’s ear and Patrick pulled one of Ed’s cards out of the back of his wallet and made flight reservations to both Chicago and London that would start in a few days. 

Patrick leaned against Ed and asked, “Want me to blow you before we call our parents to let them know when we’ll be visiting?”

Ed gripped at Patrick’s waist and moved him along the front of his body as he pushed against his backside. “After I give Petey his blowjob I want to have a go at fucking you on the dining table. It’s been a minute since we were intimate with each other.”

“I can get with that.” Patrick said as he moved one of Ed’s hands down to his crotch. He thrust against Ed’s palm and Ed ground his hips against Patrick’s ass. 

Ed pulled his mouth away from Patrick’s neck and noticed that he had sucked on a small patch of skin and that it was a pale red color. Patrick’s head was resting on his shoulder, mouth open and panting while he kept their hands moving against his zipper. Ed nudged at Patrick’s jaw with his nose and he said, “We should call our parents.”

“After, please? So close.” Patrick panted.

Ed nuzzled at Patrick’s neck and on the downward pass, Ed popped open Patrick’s jeans and pulled the zipper down. His fingers deftly worked at Patrick’s briefs and he wrapped his fingers around the bottom of his shaft. “Can you be quiet?” Ed whispered against Patrick’s skin.

“Yes, just do something...gods….please?”

Patrick begging Ed to give him a handjob brought Ed around to sliding his hand up slowly and on the downstroke he brought the pre-come down with his hand. He went back to nibbling and sucking on Patrick's neck and as his hand moved faster Patrick bucked his hips into his fist. Patrick while not loud kept babbling, “Teddy, Teddy, Teddy….fuck!”

His come splattered on his t-shirt and Ed's fingers and he slumped boneless against Ed in the chair. Ed wiped most of it off on his jeans and he whispered, “Still be up for a fuck soon?”

Patrick nodded against his shoulder and then he turned his head and Ed gave him a quick and dirty kiss before he raised his hand and showed Patrick his come. A quick swipe over Patrick’s lips and Ed dove back in to clean up his lover. Patrick tangled his tongue with Ed’s and groaned into his mouth. Ed pulled away when he needed to breathe again and he said, “We really need to make our phone calls.”

“I know but the three of us don’t normally have this kind of time or privacy.” Patrick replied as he put himself back together.

“So it turns us into horny bastards, I know.” Ed laughed and continued, “Let’s clean up and you need to take that shirt off so we can wash it before it gets ruined.”

Patrick kissed Ed quickly and laughed softly. 

Ed grinned and helped Patrick stand back up when he stood up and Patrick pushed his jacket off to take his t-shirt off and then Ed handed Patrick his cell phone. He stepped away and pulled his own cell phone out of his back pocket to call his dad who he knew would still be awake at that time of night in London and used to his son’s late calls to check in and chat. Patrick dialed his mom and Ed called his dad. 

John picked up his cell phone on the third ring and he said, “Hello Ed. How are things going?”

“Things are great. Sorry about the late call by the way.” Ed apologized.

“No worries. Are you on tour or at home right now?”

“I just came off of touring and am enjoying a few days at home. That’s part of why I was calling you. I’m going to be in London next Wednesday and was hoping mum would be okay to fix my room up. I wanted to bring two guests if that's okay for a few nights.”

“Sure I’ll let her know. Who are you bringing to visit?” John asked curiously.

“A couple of people from another band that I share a house with in LA.” Ed replied as he grinned at Patrick.

“Do you want me to have her set up the guest room up as well?” 

“My room will be fine Dad.” Ed said.

“Are you sure son?”

“Hundred percent.”

“Alright. I’ll tell her.”

“And I know it’s late there so I’ll let you go to bed and I’ll try to call at a better time in a few days.”

“Night Ed. Talk to you soon.”

“Night Dad.”

Ed hung his phone up and watched Patrick pace on the other side of the room still shirtless and Patrick glanced at him and gave him a thumbs up for his house. Ed smiled and motioned towards the closed door and Patrick nodded as he was still fending off questions from his mother. Ed passed Patrick and gave him a quiet kiss on the cheek and let himself out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 just because....enjoy everyone!

A few days later the three men landed in Chicago’s O’Hare airport and found Patrick’s dad David waiting for them in baggage claim. “Hey Dad. We didn’t know you were going to be here.” Patrick said as he untangled his fingers from Ed’s hand and his arm from around Pete’s waist.

“I didn’t either but your mother said to go pick you three up from the airport and she gave me the flight info so here I am.”

“Okay. We appreciate it.” Patrick replied as he twisted his fingers together. 

Ed put his hand on his shoulder blade and said, “I’ll get our bags. Stay here and chat with your dad.” Then he went over to their claim carousel and a few minutes later found three full bags with their unique travelling tags and a few well placed travel stickers and took them off the belt.

He came over slowly with the bags and he heard David as he asked, “I know you and Pete are together but how does Mr. Sheeran fit in?”

“He’s Ed or Teddy not Mr. Sheeran. And he’s a part of what we share. This is the reason for the visiting this week. We can explain better when we get home in private.” Patrick said as he glanced over his Dad’s shoulder and smiled at Ed’s approach.

When Ed brought their luggage over, he asked, “Everything okay loves?”

“Everything’s good Ed.” Pete said as he took his rolling luggage from Ed and grinned at him.

David turned to Ed and he asked, “You help make them happy?”

“I hope I do.” Ed said as he reworked the two pieces of luggage near his side.

Pete went over to Ed and said, “You make us both very happy.” 

David noticed how the three rallied around each other even if they didn’t move very far to reach out and offer support to the other. He said, “Now let’s get out of the airport so we can go see what Patricia has made for dinner.”

“Food is actually a good thing right now.” Patrick said.

“Our snack is wearing off, isn’t it?” Pete snickered behind his hand. He earned a glare from Patrick.

Ed, on the other hand, smacked the back of his head and said, “Not in front of the parents.” Ed looked over at Patrick’s dad and said, “Sorry sir. He’s still learning manners in public.”

David laughed and said, “I’ve known him many years and yes he’s still learning.”

Patrick watched on as Ed and his dad chatted for a few minutes over Pete’s lack of manners in public and he was glad that his dad was taking this so well. At this point Patrick thought that between he, Ed, and Pete that his life would never be boring. He adjusted his carry-on bag over his shoulder again and Ed said, “Food actually sounds wonderful right now.” He kept Patrick’s bag with his and fell into step with him as they finally started to leave the airport. 

“Let's see what she made. Are you fine with just about anything Ed?”

“I'm not too picky. I'm sure whatever it is will be wonderful.” Ed smiled.

Pete fell in on the other side of Patrick and said, “You'll love Patricia’s cooking. Why do you think Patrick cooks like he does when we have time.”

“You never mentioned that Patrick. I love your mum already.”

Patrick blushed at the compliments and David said, “Am I not loved for coming to the airport?”

It was Patrick who laughed and said. “We love you too Dad. Thanks for coming to get us.”

“Let’s go home.” David said as he watched the three together. It seemed Patrick was the glue that held them together. 

Forty five minutes later they get to Patrick’s house and shuffle inside with their carry-ons and luggage surrounding them. At the stairs, Patricia comes out of the kitchen and sees all of the bags surrounding the three young men. “You’re not going to say hi to your mother or introduce me?” She said exasperatedly. 

All three turned to look at her and Patrick said, “We’re just trying to get our bags upstairs and out of the way first.”

“You have two minutes and then be at the dining table to introduce us. I need to get dessert out of the oven to cool while we eat.” Patricia said sternly while pointing a finger at Pete of all people. “Don’t get any ideas.”

Ed glanced between the finger pointing and Pete’s ‘who me?’ expression and grinned. “I’ll make sure they are ma’am.” Ed said. He gathered up two pieces of luggage and took his carryon and started up the stairs. He turned his head and asked, “Which room is yours Patrick?”

“Third door on the left.” Patrick said as he poked Pete in the side.

“Ouch.” Pete said as he poked Patrick back.

Inside the room, Patrick moved all of their bags to the end of the bed, and pulled Pete into a quick kiss. He let him go and whispered, “Stop being pouty. When we get five minutes of privacy I’ll blow you as promised in the airport bathroom.”

“Promise?” Pete pouted.

“Yes Pete. Now put on your big boy panties so we can eat dinner and answer all the weird questions my parents want to ask us about how we make three people work in a relationship when two is hard enough for the average couple.” Patrick crossed his arms over his chest and Ed added, “While he blows you I could add to the pleasure with fucking you too.”

Pete's eyes lit up and said, “Doubly promise?”

“Stop being a twat Peter. You won't be left out of anything. I'm new and have an accent; parents and people in general like to get that out of their systems first before things go back to normal.”

“Okay but I'm holding both you to your promises.” 

Patrick rolled his eyes and said, “I wouldn't doubt it. Now come on. My mother would love to walk in and see us doing things….”

“Like sex?” Pete grinned. 

“Precisely. Now let's go.” Patrick said.

Ed followed Patrick but stopped long enough to press a dirty kiss against Pete's mouth and then pulled him out of the room. Downstairs Patrick’s parents saw Ed with his hand wrapped around Pete’s wrist and Patrick looking on with fondness. “I have the table set for dinner. Let’s go eat.” Patricia said.

Patrick led his lovers into the dining room and saw three plates on one side and two one the other - his mother caught on very quickly or deliberately set it that way for questions. Patrick would guess the latter thought. Ed pulled the middle chair out and Pete sat down and then Patrick took the right chair. Patricia looked at their seating arrangements and asked, “Could Ed take the middle chair? If it’s not too much.”

Pete moved chairs and Ed sat in the middle and Patrick said, “Trying to get better interrogation options.”

“We aren’t interrogating you Patrick.”

“Then it’s an interview - placing us in optimal response areas.”

“More of an interview but bringing home two people you’re with to meet the parents is intense.”

“You know about Pete partly because we’ve always had that chemistry between us but Pete and I didn’t really get together until we met up with Ed a few times. We got together for writing sessions and found we had other things in common. We share a house, we share each other, and we love each other like you and Dad love each other.” Patrick said as he looked his mother in the eye. 

“That answers a lot of our questions.” Patricia said as she sat at her place at the table.

David looked at Patricia and said, “They’re happy and care for each other. If Ed is sticking around as part of their family, then we can try and see things from their perspective.”

“I knew this would be awkward Mom but Ed is loved by both Pete and I and we want to be able to bring him to the different family holidays without having to just say he’s a friend.”

Ed glanced at Patrick and he kept up Patrick’s side of answering questions without questions being asked and said, “Ma’am? Sir? If I didn’t think this was a lifelong commitment between us three, I wouldn’t have accepted Patrick’s invitation for this trip. We’re going to Pete’s family home tomorrow and doing the same thing, as well as, flying over to London so I can be put under the spotlight some more by my own parents. I know that what we do in our private lives is a bit unconventional. The fact is though that I found two people to love me just as I am and I love these two no matter our quirks.”

“That's a lot of people to meet.”

“We just want to be honest with our families and maybe even the world one day but our relationship would be torn apart in the public eye with the current perceptions of what love needs to look like.” Ed replied as he took Pete and Patrick's hands in his.

“That's an impressive speech. No one should have to hide who they're involved with, at least to their families. You're welcome anytime Ed.” David said as he filled his dinner plate. 

“Thank you sir.”

“Welcome to the family Ed.” Patricia said as she smiled at the three of them together.

“So he can call you Mom and Dad like Pete does?” Patrick asked nervously.

“Sure.” Patricia said.

Ed grinned at Patrick's parents and looked at his lovers. “Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished writing chapter 3. Yay! I hope you all enjoy. R & R.

A couple of hours later Patrick excused the three of them and they went up to Patrick's room. Pete moved all of their luggage off the bed and he turned to Ed and Patrick and said, “I'm ready.”

Ed snorted and Patrick said, “We can see you're ready. You've had an erection for the last thirty minutes.”

“Then why did you wait so long to excuse us?”

“Can't rush the parent stories and questions. Plus it's only eight so they know we're not sleeping and will rightfully assume sex so be happy I hopefully diverted the awkward questions at breakfast.” Patrick said as he took his ball cap off and started working the buttons free on his button down shirt.

“I'll take the blame.” Pete said as he stripped quickly and Ed worked his layers off as well.

Ed chuckled and said, “Petey will take the blame for all three of us horny bastards; that deserves something right Trick?”

“Yes it does.” Patrick said as he pushed his jeans over his full thighs and chucked his shoes across the room.

“Jesus Christ, you both look so beautiful without clothes.” Pete said as he sat on the end of Patrick's queen size mattress.

Patrick and Ed grinned at Pete and Ed said, “We work hard to look like we do.”

Laughter consumed the three and Patrick said, “We ready?”

“I have lube in the front pocket of my carry on bag.” Pete said.

“Course you do love.” Ed said as he found said travel size bottle where Pete said he had it located.

“Always prepared.” Patrick laughed.

Ed got on the bed behind Pete and wrapped his arms around Pete’s shoulders before he started planting wet kisses along the back of Pete’s neck. Pete pushed back against Ed and let his head hit Ed’s strong shoulder. The look on Pete’s face made Patrick twitch and Ed glanced up and motioned for Patrick to join them. Patrick moved to the side of Pete and Ed and leaned over and kissed Ed’s neck before he moved to Pete’s neck and jaw.

Pete made a noise in the back of his throat and he reached for Patrick blindly. Patrick grabbed Pete’s hand and guided it to his hip and then he leaned down and kissed Pete’s collarbone. He slid to his knees in front of Pete and he looked at Pete’s erection. “Jesus Pete your cock is beautiful.” Before Pete could respond Patrick took him into his mouth and down his throat.

Pete squeezed at Ed’s thighs tightly and he choked back a moan. Ed rubbed at Pete’s shoulders and watched as Patrick hollowed his cheeks and he kept his mouth tight around Pete’s dick as he suckled at Pete’s essence. Ed turned Pete’s head to the side and he nibbled at Pete’s lips as he swallowed Pete’s whimpers and moans. Patrick pulled off of Pete and Pete let out a whine, “Trick….”

“Don’t worry baby. Go lay back on the bed.” Patrick said as he stood back up.

Pete clammored to the head of the bed and laid down in the middle of the bed so Ed had space to one side and Patrick the other even though he didn’t know what was going through either of his lovers’ heads. He did know that he was the star of this performance and he wasn’t going to pass up the moment to preen for Ed and Patrick. He watched as Patrick took his left side and Ed took his right side and then he had two sets of hands on his body maneuvering him how they wanted him. He felt Ed pressed tight to his back and Patrick tangled their legs strategically. He had the bottle of lube and he coated a couple of his fingers before he passed it to Ed. Patrick kissed Pete and slid his fingers inside Pete’s ass. 

Two more fingers joined Patrick’s and Pete had to break the kiss. “More...more...fuck….” He didn’t know which way to move but it was decided for him when the probing and stretching stopped and he felt a blunt thick head of a cock against his slick and quivering hole. A slow push inside and Ed’s hand squeezing Pete’s hip told Pete it was Ed breaching his body.

“So fucking tight.” Ed panted against Pete’s neck. His hips twitched and Patrick leaned over Pete’s head and he kissed Ed’s mouth and whispered, “Now.”

Patrick’s other hand closed around Pete’s nearly burgundy cock and he pumped him slowly as Ed started a slow rhythm filling Pete up on the inside. Pete tried to keep his eyes open so he didn’t miss anything but his lovers were excellent at making his body sing and when his eyes closed he felt two pairs of lips moving across his skin and sucking marks of possession against his darker skin. He gripped Patrick’s waist and he kept the noises in the back of his throat as quiet as he could so that Patricia or David didn’t barge in and see the three of them in this type of intimate situation. 

Patrick sped his hand up and he moved his lips to Pete’s collarbone and bit down gently as he worried the skin and Pete arched against Ed’s chest as he tried to move in time to both of them. Ed gripped his hip and comforted him with quiet words, “That’s it. You’re so good.”

Ed and Patrick angled themselves so when Patrick was on an upstroke, Ed pushed against Pete’s prostate. “Fuck...fuck….fuck.” Pete panted.

“Come for us Petey.” Ed whispered.

One last twist of Patrick’s wrist and a brush against Pete’s prostate had Pete pulsing all over Patrick’s hand and cover and then Ed groaned as he emptied himself inside Pete’s clenched hole. Patrick went to take care of his own erection and Pete smacked Patrick’s hands away and when Ed pulled his cock out when he had softened, Pete nudged Patrick onto his back and he looked over his flushed and sweaty body.

Thick thighs caught his attention as the backdrop to Patrick’s erection and Pete slid down the bed and he gave a teasing lick to Patrick’s dick and Patrick groaned. Pete glanced up at Ed and said, “Keep him quiet. I’m going to have dessert.”

Patrick squirmed and tried to grip Pete’s hair in his fingers but Ed intercepted his hands and laced their fingers together while he took to kissing Patrick languidly. Pete went back to admiring Patrick’s thighs and he ran his tongue and teeth over the sensitive skin and Patrick tried to clench his legs shut. Pete caught his knees and held him still as he soothed over the light scrapes and he noticed that with Patrick exposed like this was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. All of his intimate areas on display from his pucker clenched, his sac drawn tight to his body and his cock flushed dark red. 

He slid closer to actually take Patrick’s dick in his mouth and he gave a teasing suck before getting down to business and showing the worship that Patrick deserved. He couldn’t deep throat like Patrick could but he got a solid rhythm going between his mouth and slickened palm wrapped at the base of Patrick’s dick. Patrick pulled out of the kisses he was sharing with Ed and moaned and tried to push his hips to meet Pete’s face. “Shit, shit, shit. Pete!” Patrick tried to warn but he felt his orgasm pulsing inside Pete’s mouth and dribble down his chin where he was still sucking gently milking Patrick to a trembling mess. 

Pete let Patrick go and wiped his chin of spit and cum with the back of his hand. He laid back in the middle and said, “You guys are awesome. I love you both.”

Patrick got out of bed to shut the light off and then got a comforter from his closet to cover them up. When they were all comfortable and snuggled together, Ed said, “Today was a good day.”

“Go to sleep.” Patrick said as he pulled Pete against his shoulder. Ed rested his head against Pete’s back and Patrick laced his fingers with Ed and tangled their legs together.

The next morning the door to Patrick’s room opened around ten and Patricia walked in to see all three tangled together on the queen size bed with the comforter around their hips. The scattered clothes and stray bottle on the floor alerted her that they weren’t decent under the cover. She backed out of the room and closed the door quietly but she was detected by Pete whom was up but heard the door open so he snuggled back against Patrick. He could only imagine what might have went through Patricia’s head.

After the door shut, Pete nuzzled at Patrick’s neck and started to mumble sweet nothings against his skin. Ed felt Pete shifting beside him and he tugged at Pete’s waist and said, “Were we just discovered?”

“It’s too early. Go back to sleep.” Patrick whined.

Pete leaned over and pressed a light kiss to Patrick’s ear and said, “Your mother walked in and seen us and the room in disarray without our clothes on.”

Pete let that filter through Patrick’s sleep and moved back when the cogs finally connected and Patrick sat up in bed with the blanket pooled around his waist. “Fuck.”

“Are we up for round two?” Ed mumbled against his pillow.

“My mom just saw us.”

“And the lube bottle we knocked off the bed.” Pete said as he grinned at Patrick.

Patrick buried his face in his hands. “Oh my god.”

“We're three horny young men. She should have expected something like this.” Ed stated as he looked up at Patrick.

“I should have expected her to come in this morning. Of course she would.” Patrick rambled.

“Babe we're okay.” Pete said as he took one of Patrick's hands and kissed his knuckles.

“Let's shower and get dressed. We don't want to add to the awkwardness if we're up here too much longer.” Patrick reasoned.

“Do we take a shower together or separate?” Ed asked.

“It’s a basic shower combination so only enough space for one of us at a time.” Patrick said.

Pete and Ed sat up and Ed said, “I'll take the first quick shower.”

“You know my parents will interrogate you while we're getting ready for the day?”

“I can wait in here while we all get ready and go down at the same time.” Ed said.

“Yeah that's good.” Patrick smiled.

An hour later, the three went downstairs cleaned up and dressed for the day. Patricia looked over the three men and said, “You’re doing your own laundry while you’re here and those blankets and sheets better be washed before you jet off to London.”

Patrick and Ed blushed brightly and Pete said, “Yes ma’am.”

Patricia asked, “Now who’s hungry?”

“Starving.” Ed said as he got some of his original color back and he pulled Pete and Patrick with him to the kitchen where Patricia had moved to to start cooking.

“I already called Dale and told her about your nightly escapades and she says she has earplugs on stand-by.”

Patrick sputtered, “We weren’t loud.” His face was glowing red and few drops of sweat ran down his temple to his jaw from the heat of embarrassment.

Ed wiped off the line of sweat and asked, “She’s joshing us right?”

“I didn’t call her about last night but she is looking forward to meeting you Ed.” Patricia decided to give them some of their dignity back and maybe Patrick would stop looking like a lobster but it was fun to tease him on the occasion.

Pete went over to Patrick and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and whispered, “Breathe Patrick. You knew this was a possibility when we booked the flights.”

Ed leaned in close and said, “At least she’s teasing us, which means she likes all of us.” He laced one hands together and let Pete continue his hold from behind and he covered Patrick from the side angle and soon Patrick returned to a normal pale color than being the color as a lobster.

Once Patrick could see clearly again he took a few deep steadying breaths and said, “I’m good now.” He squeezed Ed’s hand and leaned against Pete while his mom watched the two bring her baby boy back from embarrassment. She could see the love they shared and the support they offered each other.


End file.
